You Were Mine From The Start
by aradilux
Summary: Big Time Rush broke up and the guys are going their separate ways. But what about Kendall and Logan? What will happen to their relationship? It's now 2 years later and Kendall still loves Logan. He decides to give him a call that changes his world. (Kogan)


(2 years ago)

"I can't believe Griffin is breaking the band up!" James said with anger. Griffin usually had his way with us and the band wasn't getting any more popular. In fact, people were actually starting to forget about us. "Well James, It's not his fault. People just don't like us, I guess." Carlos said with a pout. "What? People don't just forget about us! People loved us!" "Exactly! They loved us as in, the past." I was sad that we were breaking up, but I was accepting it. "So you guys are just giving up?" "James! It's time to move on. Put your past behind you." James didn't say anything to me. He just went to his room and packed his things, Carlos did the same. "Well that shut him up." Logan said, I laughed. "I gotta admit, I am gonna miss the fame and all the fans and... I'm gonna miss you." Logan gave me a confused look. "Um what do you mean We're both going home to Minnesota, right?" I sat down next to Logan and took his hand. "No. I'm staying here. Mom and Katie love it here and I would have a bigger shot at my hockey dream." Logan started crying but he tried to hold back. "B-but Kendall... we won't be able to see each other anymore!" I wiped his tears away, trying to hold mine back as well. "I know, but this is my dream. Also, you can focus on becoming a doctor! Logan, I love you, but you gotta accept this." Logan rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you too. I just... I don't wanna lose you." With those words spoken, I couldn't hold back my tears.

(Present)

I always hated thinking back on that memory. I regretted staying in L.A. I wish I could see Logan, but he hasn't talked to me for 2 years. I was afraid to just pop up at Logan's door and Logan would hate to see me. I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I rested my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I kicked my dresser. I fell to the ground and just sat there. I always wondered if Logan ever thought of me or if he even misses me. I got up and put my jacket on. I went out to my car and left to go see Camille.

I pull up into the parking lot and got out. I walked into the palmwoods and went up to Camille's apartment. "Kendall! What's up?" "Camille, I have a problem." I sat down on the couch. "What's wrong?" "I miss him. He's always in my head and I can't stop thinking about him." Camille always knew what I was talking about when I mentioned "Him". "Kendall, why don't you give him a call or chat with him online?" "Because I don't know if he would be happy to see me. I feel like he hates me for some reason." Camille was always helpful to me when it came to my problem with Logan. "He's gonna be happy if you call him. He probably misses you!" I was so scared to call him. "Fine, I'll call him!" I hesitated to dial his number. "It's ringing!" My stomach had butterflies in it and I felt dizzy. "Hello?" "Logan?" "Yes? Who is this?" "It's me, Kendall." Logan paused for a moment. He was shocked to hear from his old boyfriend, I guess. "Oh my god! I'm so glad you called! I've missed you a lot." "I missed you too, Logie. So how's life?" "Pretty good. I still didn't get a job as a doctor, but I'm still in college for it." "Cool. No luck with the hockey dream." "Aw, I'm sorry." "It's cool." "Hey, why don't you come to Minnesota for a visit?" I was a little surprised at his sudden gesture. "I would love that!" "Great! When's a good time?" "Maybe this Saturday?" "Perfect." "I'll see you then!" "Bye, Kendall." I hung up the phone. I couldn't even breathe at how excited I was. "So what happened?" Camille was just as excited to hear the news. "He wants me to visit him this Saturday!" "That's awesome!" My heart was racing so fast, I thought I was gonna pass out. I literally wanted to jump for joy. I got up and said goodbye to Camille and went home. I could finally be happy for once.

I got to the airport and left for Minnesota. I was so happy that I was finally going to see Logan. My heart was pounding and I was really nervous. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and finally see Logan since two years. When I finally got off the plane after two long hours, I tried to look for Logan. I felt like I was looking for 1,000,000 dollars. Well, that's how much Logan was worth to me. "Kendall!" I turned around and saw Logan over by the entrance. "Logan! I'm so happy to see you!" I hugged Logan as if it was our last one. Both of us went out to his car and left to go to his house. "I swear, this is the best day of my life!" "And why is that?" Logan said, as if he really didn't know why. "Because I get to see you! After two years. I really missed you." I took Logan's hand. "I missed you too."

We finally got to Logan's house and I settled in. "Kendall! It's so great to see you!" "Hi Mrs. Mitchel!" I hugged her and went to go  
put my things into Logan's room for now. "So, What do you wanna do?" "You." I said, smirking. Logan laughed. "Cute." Logan went downstairs as he heard a knock at the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you, silly!" I noticed a dark haired boy who walked inside. "Who this?" "Oh um, This is Shay. My... boyfriend." I stood there in shock. I froze, I didn't even know what to say. "Oh, cool." I said in a heartbroken, unpleasant kind of way. I tried to cover it up with a smile, but it was to hard for me to do. I just went back upstairs and layed on Logan's bed. "Oh no." Logan said to himself. "What's wrong?" "He's sad because you're my boyfriend. He still likes me and he didn't know that you and me were dating." "Oh, well why don't you go and try to calm him down?" "Okay. Thanks." Logan came upstairs to talk to me. "Kendall?" "What, Logan?" I said in a irritated kind of way. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know that you still liked me!" "Like you? Logan, I love you! I still do and I've always have." "Kendall, I didn't know. I'm sorry!" "It's fine! I'm gonna have to accept it, but I'm gonna hate it." "Thank you." Logan hugged me and we both went downstairs. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Kendall. I'm just a friend." "I'm Shay and It's cool." I was cool with it and I tried to be okay with the fact that I would see Logan with Shay and not myself.

Many days passed as I stayed there. I was still upset at the fact that Logan was taken, but there was nothing I could do. I knew that Logan couldn't just drop everything and just be with me. I could tell Logan was "head over heels" for Shay. So, I just backed off and gave them space. "Hey Kendall, me and Shay are gonna go get some smoothies, you wanna go?" I wasn't feeling to good that day. "I don't know. Maybe todays not the right day for me." Logan knew I wasn't too fond of Shay. He was trying so hard for me to except him. "Well, do you want us to bring you something back?" I just shrugged. The two of them left. Mrs. Mitchel noticed I seemed troubled. "Something wrong?" I didn't want to confess to her, but I think it was obvious that she could tell that I wasn't too fond of Shay. "I don't even know. I mean, I wanna make Logan happy and be friends with Shay, but I just can't stand their relationship." She laughed at my troubles. "Ah, jealousy. Everyone goes through it. It's just a phase. Just except the fact that he's taken and you'll have to get over him. But, you never know. Something might come between those two." My eyes lit up. "But what I'm saying is you're just gonna have to get over him. Him and Shay are pretty happy. Now I'd love for you and him to date! You two were inseparable together!" I just layed back down. "Yeah, were." She could tell I wasn't getting help from this speech. "I just want to see Logan and you , do you think you could try to be nice?" I guess I was convinced. "Okay, I'll try. But it won't be easy." "Atta boy."

Logan and Shay came back with their smoothies. I was on my laptop in Logan's room. "Hey, we brought you back a strawberry smoothie." "Thanks guys!" I seemed a lot eager than I was earlier. "You seem oddly happy?" I pulled Logan into the hallway. "Well, I had a talk with your mom and she told me that I should probably just get over you and except your relationship. So, I am." Logan was surprised at my sudden change of heart. "Wow, I knew my mom had a way with words. Thanks." Me and Logan went back into the room. "Listen, I'm sorry for being such a dick earlier. I was just really jealous." Shay laughed. "It's cool. No hard feelings." I thought that I could actually start to like Shay.

I had been staying for about a month now. I loved staying here. Me and Logan are like brothers again. I wondered where James and Carlos had been. Turns out that they still live here, but haven't spoken to Logan since they left the Palmwoods. "So, what are you guys doing later?" Logan and Shay just shrugged. "Nothing much, why?" "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out? Maybe dinner or a movie? I don't know, just something to do." Logan and Shay actually were up for it too. "Ok, I'm up for a movie." Shay suggested. "Ok, cool."

We were trying to figure out what movie to see, me and shay wanted to see the new horror movie, but Logan was still they scaredy cat as always. He wanted to see the new "chick flick." So, we all went for the horror film. We bought the tickets and watched the movie. "Oh, I'm gonna go get some snacks. You guys want anything?" Shay offered. "Nah, I think we're good." A few minutes passed and Shay didn't come back. "Hey, I'm gonna go see what's taking Shay so long." "Okay." I just stayed there watching the movie. I wasn't very entertained by the movie. It was about halfway through the movie anyways, so I went to see where Logan and Shay went. I walked towards the snack booth and they weren't there. Did they ditch me? I went into the men's room. I didn't see them there either. I walked back out and there they were. Having sloppy make outs right in front of me. The sight of it made my stomach twist. I didn't want them to see me, so I quickly ran out of the theater. I slid down the wall in tears. I was trying so hard to hide the fact that he wasn't okay with the relationship. I was doing very well too. But that kiss I saw ruined it. It was the first time I ever caught them kissing. I felt so horrified. I just wanted to die then and there. I heard the door open. It was Logan. "Kendall? Was the movie that bad?" I didn't say anything. Then, Logan noticed I was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" He sat next to me. I didn't want to say. I didn't want to disappoint him. "Nothing You wouldn't care anyways." Logan looked hurt. "Ok, just tell me. What happened?" Logan wiped the small tears from my cheek. "I saw you and Shay... you know..." Logan heart dropped. He was afraid he'd get caught. "Kendall, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't even expect you to see it either." I just stood back up. "You know, this is just too hard for me. I come here to see you and I just blew it. You're in a great relationship with no worries and I come and ruin it for you. Listen, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble that I shouldn't have done." I started walking back to the house. I had just given up. I couldn't take anymore of the pain I was having at the sight of those two. Logan stopped me. "Kendall, please don't. Don't do this to me. Don't just surprisingly come into my life and then just walk out on me. I don't want it to happen twice!" He had to bring up that dreadful memory. I couldn't stand even thinking about it! "Oh, okay, so you're putting this all on me now?" "Kendall, please don't." I was amused at this. "Oh, so I guess you didn't want me to come here at all? So I guess you can just be happy with your fancy new boyfriend." Logan was almost in tears at the way I was being. "Kendall, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you about it when you called. What was I supposed to do? Give you a call saying that I'm taken and that you shouldn't have came at all?" I was furious at his statement. "No! It's hard for me. but, you don't understand! I love you! I fucking love you and I never stopped! but that doesn't matter because you're happy with your boyfriend and you probably couldn't care less about it." I started to walk away, but Logan grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closed for the most intense kiss we've ever experienced. It took me by surprise. I wanted to pull away and ask why he did it, but I wasn't letting this moment slip away. I held Logan close to me. I was almost in tears at how happy I was to finally kiss him after waiting for two years. Finally, we pulled away, barely breathing. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have gave you a warning." I just laughed. "And I do care. I just didn't know how to put it. I guess 'I love you, too' could have sum it up." I just about had a heart attack. Did Logan just really say he loved me? "Whoa, okay, You say you love me, but you're already in a relationship?" Logan sighed at my statement. "Shay already knew. From the moment we met he knew I loved you. He wasn't so happy with it, but I don't blame him." "Actually, I'm fine with it." Logan turned around and noticed Shay was there. "Listen, you guys seem really happy together. I don't wanna mess that up!" I felt bad for him having to see that. "Hey, I'm so sorry for this incident." I felt like I made the dumbest mistake of my life. "Nah, It's okay. I know that you two are happy together and I'm alright with that." I was surprised at how normal Shay was being about this. "Thanks a lot." The two of them hugged and said their farewells and I had some unfinished business to attend to with Logan.

Both of us went back to Logan's house. Logan's mom was at work, so we had the house to ourselves. Both of us had gone upstairs to Logan's room. We layed in bed just holding each other. This, to be honest, was the last thing I thought we'd be doing when I got here. But, I liked it. We shared kisses with each other. Our hands roaming each other's bodies, as if we seemed so foreign to each other. This was what I had been wanting all along, but there was something more. I wanted to go all the way. I always had this want. A fantasy, I guess. Our shirts were almost ripped off our bodies and onto the floors. His lips were making their way down my neck to my chest. I had never thought that this moment would ever happen, but it finally did. He was trying to unzip my jeans as quick as he could, and took them off in a heartbeat. I was a little overwhelmed at the thought of even doing this, but I knew it would be with the right person. He felt tense as he made his way to the base of my boxers. I could tell he wasn't sure about this either. "Logan, we don't have to do this..." "No! No, I want to. Especially with you." He leaned forward to kiss me. I unbuttoned his jeans. Sliding them off him and onto the floor along with the rest of our missed placed clothes. There was just something in the way of us. We had never seen each other naked before, so this was pretty new for us. I gripped the hem of his boxers and slid them off slowly. I bit my lip hard at the sight of him. I could hardly take it. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Logan..." He leaned down to kiss me. I could tell he was shy about this. "Kendall, please..." Logan was just about as eager as I was. "Patience, Logan." I rolled him over and was now on top of him. I kissed my way down his neck to his chest. Making sure I didn't miss a spot. I had just stopped at his hips. He lightly whimpered for me to just take him in. His fingers wrapped in my hair for me to start. And I did. I lightly kissed his tip, teasing him. I wrapped my lips around his tip, the taste of him bursting on my tastebuds. It was a bit better then I expected. I swirled my tongue around, making him moan for more. He was pulling at my hair, just enough to make me groan. I took more of him in at a time. I had finally went down to the base. I went back up, then down again. He tasted so good and warm inside me. I felt his legs tense up around my shoulders. I could tell he was close. I had licked just at the tips, and then he came. The taste was so amazing. He was almost screaming out my name with ecstasy as he calmed down a bit. I wiped my mouth and sat up on my knees. "Well?" Logan sat up and kissed me, roughly. "Oh my god, Kendall..." I kissed him even harder, pouring ever bit of emotion I had. He sat up on my lap, thrusting forward. He gripped onto my shoulders. Our tongues swirled around in such perfect rhythm. I bit his lip softly, making him whine. He pulled away to take off the last bit of clothes I had on. then I was vulnerable to him. I was shy at first as well. "Kendall, you're so beautiful." His jaw dropped at the sight of me. I was so hard from earlier. He kissed me softly. He gripped at the base, stroking slowly. I groaned at how fast he went at first. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Logan, don't. This'll be over soon if you keep going. Trust me." I layed him back down. I crawled back on top of him. I cupped his cheek. Kissing him seemed so easy now. His fingers were tangled in my hair. "Logan, you wouldn't happen to have.. any of.." He open his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "God, I love you." He laughed and gave me the bottle. He kissed my shoulder as I coated my dick with lube. "So, you ready?" I needed to be sure that Logan was ready to make this decision, since we were this far. "Yes. Please, I'm ready." I positioned myself at his entrance. I was just going in inch by inch. I was finally fully inside him. He felt so warm and tight. "Kendall... move, please." I kissed away the tears that appeared. I thrust inside him slowly. He held onto my shoulders tightly. I went slightly faster, biting my lip as hard as I could. His legs tightened around my hips, begging me to go deeper. I thrust into him harder, almost hitting his sweet spot. He pulled me down closely for a sloppy kiss. Our lips were barely touching. He bit down on my shoulder. "God, Logan..." His legs wrapped around me as tight as they could, I figured he was close. I thrust into him as hard as I could, kissing him as much as I could. Just then, he came. I came shortly after, spilling myself inside him with a moan of his name. Both of us were just groaning into each other's kiss. I finished it off with a few more thrusts, kissing every bit of Logan I could. I finally pulled out of him and fell next to him on the bed. "Kendall... oh, god..." Logan rolled next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you so much Logie." I kissed his temple, holding his hand tightly. "I love you too Kenny." He fell asleep shortly after that. I was happy that he was finally mine.


End file.
